vocaloidfandomcom-20200222-history
User blog:Angel Emfrbl/Rushing edits in
Sorry for rushing edits in, my mother hasn't contacted me by e-mail and the problems at home aren't going away. My nan told me to go to the Dove Project on the 2nd of next month and tell them I can't return home. She pretty much committed me to the task of not staying with my dad and quite honestly... There is one thing I've been on at them (bro and da) to do for months and my dad DID declare their sort it out the other day... But... Its not happened. Trying to get my mother in contact with me via e-mail is hard, when she just wants to speak over the phone. >_<' But I don't call when my dad is in the house due to paranoia... So please excuse me, I'm rushing as many edits onto the wikia because quite honestly, what happens from the 2nd onwards is beyond my control. At the very least if I don't arrange something with my mother I'll be left in a home for 2 months or so without knowing what I'll have access to. I'm hoping something can be arranged with my mother so at LEAST I have a place I can access the net (though I'm preying my computer comes with me because I HATE laptops with passion). The other thing is, due to the events of the 18th, when I leave the police and social workers might get involved, I don't know, I just know my dad is going to play up and thats whats got me worried. By law he has no right to stop me removing my stuff, but once I leave he'll be outraged and thats whats got me started. I really wanted my mother to have contacted me by tomorrow so I was ready, my brother has Tuesdays off... I wanted my brother home as well to help ease the trouble. This is all crazy because I'm juggling editing, Vocaloid stuff and my own personnel troubles. :-/ I can tell when I'm nervous because I start playing Minecraft again. I did that yesturday, after my brother announced he wasn't working today and that was when I was suppose to call my mother on the phone, in the moments my dad takes my bro to work. Obivously, that didn't happen. Trouble is, I upset my last boyfriend when something like the 18th happened, by returning home and my nan swore she'd kill me if I back out again, so I don't want to upset my nan like I did my boyfriend. Its pretty much all a mess, the number of times events like the 18th happen over the last decade are not that common but they still happen. My dad just looses his temper and looses his patience. Usually its his own fault and quite frankly, he doesn't even realise he is breaking the law whenever he goes off like that and lets out his temper. So unless either me or my brother sends him a message, and my brother isn't moving, he'll never "get it" into his head that you can't just physically, emotionally and mentally hurt someone and get away with it for years. Category:Blog posts Category:Blog posts/Real life